Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds aka LSD
by CherubKatan
Summary: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds... is it a song about a picture that John Lennon's child drew or is it a song about LSD? The Weiss boys ... talk about it. DON'T send a review about what the song is ABOUT I ALREADY KNOW! IT'S A HUMOR FIC!


I don't own Weiß Kreuz, nor do I own the Beatles song Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds… the former is owned by project Weiß and Michael Jackson or one of the two remaining Beatles either owns the later… Though I think it might be Jackson since well Paul McCartney sold his rights to him like a dumb ass…. **By the way for those of you who don't realize this... I know the damnable song is about the picture... this story was written to be funny... not to be analized to high hell like a reviewer did... I obviously know quite a bit about the beatles since 1) my parents and aunt and such grew up in that era and 2) My aunt is a bigger beatles fan than I am and tells me half the shit I know and then some. Second of all I realized Mccartney didn't sell his rights he just didn't place the highest bid for them when they were being auctioned off by the music corporation and Michael Jackson was the highest bidder so he thus owns the rights to most of the Beatles music... anyone else want to question my knowledge and get pissy because I don't "do my research"?**

Schu: Just get on with it baka! We don't want a history of the Beatles fallings!

Hn… fine, I don't own it….

Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

(A song about drugs or a song about a girl in a picture.)

It was a typical day in the store known as the Koneko. Men and women of all ages came in throughout the day in hopes of purchasing beautiful flowers for their loved ones, alive or deceased.

All four men were working that day which was a shock to the younger school age crowd but that wasn't going to happen for a while. This story or snippet takes place right before the after school crowd came in with their annoying voices. As was said though this doesn't involve them at all.

It had slowed down at its usually time of 2 pm and the four boys started to get a bit of cleaning in though they all knew how useless it would be. It did however keep them busy.

As they all were cleaning the oldest one, Yohji Kudoh, was sweeping the floor when he heard someone whistling something odd right next to him.

He looked over and there was his coworker, Ken Hidaka, cleaning the glass refrigerators that held the multiple types of flowers and kept them fresh and alive with its coolness.

"Yo, Kenken, what the hell are you whistling over there?" He asked since the tune was a bit unfamiliar to him.

Ken blinked for a moment; "It's an English song… or American… it's called Lucy in the sky with Diamonds…"

"Ohhhh, you mean that song that was about LSD?" Yohji asked.

"It's about LSD!" Ken cried out in shock. "I never knew that!"

"Yeah I heard about it," Yohji replied. "Just take the title of the song and you get it. You know, Lucy… L… Sky… S… Diamonds… D… I heard it was about a whole LSD trip."

"You would know about that wouldn't you Yotan?" Omi said as he watered a couple of plants and happened to hear the two talking. "You know Ken-kun, I found pot in his room the other day."

"OMI! What were you doing in my room?" Yohji said crying out in horror.

"I just wanted to borrow some of your porno magazines…" Omi replied seriously then started laughing at the looks of astonishment that arose on the faces of the two older men. "Oh my god," he said wiping the tear that was forming at the corner of one of his eyes. "You should see the look on both of your faces." He sobered up. "Actually I was putting your clean clothes away that you didn't do when I asked you too."

"Oh… next time, Omi, just leave them on my bed will you…"

"I was going to… but I'm scared of touching that bed."

Ken snickered. "I don't blame you. Who knows what kind of odd things dwell on it."

"… Why don't we just go back to the LSD discussion and not what crawls on my bed you two." Yohji half growled.

"Anyway, I think you're wrong about that. I heard that it was about a picture one of John Lennon's boys drew." Ken said.

"Hn, do you have the CD with the song on it?" Yohji asked. "I can prove it to you that it's about LSD."

"I don't have it…" Ken answered.

"Oh for the love of… I'll go download it." Omi said. "Come on lets go down to the mission room really quick."

With that the three men walked down the secret stairway that led to their little mission room.

When they got there Omi plopped himself down on his computer and booted it up. "Now, lets see…" He said to himself thoughtfully. "What should I use to download it? Napster©? Nah don't feel like hacking into it right now to create a bogus account… Kazaa©? Blah, I hate that program but I'm feeling lazy."

"Just make your own program… sheesh." Yohji said. "You are after all some sort of genius right?"

"Are you kidding me Yohji? Do you know how much works is involved in creating my own program! I said I was lazy not that I was willing to spend the next 30 minutes writing and compiling something. You want results right now am I not correct?"

"Fine use Kazaam… or what ever the hell it's called." Yohji huffed.

"It's called Kazaa©."

"Whatever just use it."

Omi shook his head and opened the small program, making sure that none of the ad ware could trace him, and was soon downloading the song that they two older men were arguing about.

Their wait wasn't too long for not even 5 minutes later the song had completed it's downloading.

"Ok, Omi, play the song for us, will you?" Yohji asked before turning to Ken. "Now just listen to it… I know we all know English so I don't have to translate for you."

Ken rolled his eyes at that and listened as Omi started up the song.

_Picture yourself in boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_.

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
Towering over your head.  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
And she's gone.  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Ahhhhhhhhhh_

"Pause it Omi," Yohji said suddenly after the first two verses. "To start it off, I'll give that it might be about a picture, but damn no kid has such an imagination of them being on a boat in a river with all that stuff. I mean only if you're on an acid trip, which those are bad mind you, or LSD trip will you see a marmalade sky or even a girl with those type of eyes."

"Oh please, Yohji, just because you lacked any type of imagination when you were younger that doesn't mean a kid couldn't have thought something like this up… I mean hell I used to have an invisible friend that was three eyed, half solid, half jello type thing that was called Bob." Ken said heatedly.

"Bob?" Omi stifled a laugh. "That's… original…"

"Oh hush Omi!" A blush started to appear on Ken's cheeks. "You as well Yohji!" He growled at the older man who was laughing as loud as he could. "I had a lonely childhood…"

"Right… " Yohji laughed still. " Anyway, to continue on… the cellophane flowers… what type of child would know about cellophane or even know what it is."

"… Ok you have a point there."

"Good … Omi hit play please."

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies,  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers, _

_That grow so incredibly high._

_Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,  
Waiting to take you away.  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,  
And you're gone.  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Ahhhhhhhhhh_

"Hold it again." Yohji said and then waited for Omi to do so. When he did he continued. "Do I even need to comment about rocking horse people or the marshmallow pies? I can't even see that," he shook his head. "And there that last part high, here I'll stress it, **HIGH**, that tells you right there the guy is off his rockers on a trip."

"Was the pun intended Yohji-kun?" Omi asked.

"Why yes of course. I do everything intentionally, that's beside the point though. Onto the next part! The newspaper taxis… dude a sneeze could capsize something like that or worse I could be in it with a cigarette and whoosh there went the taxis and there went me as well burnt to a poor Kudoh crisp."

"Heaven forbid that that ever happens to you eh, Yohji?" Ken remarked.

"Exactly but the best part again with the high, when they said climb in the back with your head in the clouds and your gone, dude LSD man. Go ahead and unpause it."

Omi did as he was told.

_Picture yourself on a train in a station;  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties,  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,  
The girl with kaleidoscope eyes.  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Ahhhhhhhhhh_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Ahhhhhhhhhh_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Lucy in the sky with diamond…_

Yohji stood watching Ken as the song faded away into nothing. "I think I rest my case with this. There was no picture it was about LSD period, end of story."

"I still don't believe you, I think children have the capacity to create something like that. I mean look at the boogie man." Ken said.

"Bob as well." Omi spoke up.

"Yeah Bob too," Ken said. "HEY! Leave Bob out of this Omi!"

"Yes sir!"

"As I was trying to say; kids have the imagination to do anything so I still think it was about a picture."

"Whatever…" Yohji shook his head.

"What are you three talking about?" Aya asked as he walked into the mission room.

As soon as he asked that he was bombarded by all of them telling him what they were discussing.

"So, Aya what do you think the song was about?" Ken asked.

Aya stood silent for a moment then answered him, "It's about LSD, and everyone knows that…"

"I TOLD YOU!" Yohji crowed out in delight.

Author's Notes: … -looks around- … don't ask… by the way if you're going to review and leave me another stupid review about the song not being about drugs... **DON'T** read my fucking authors notes in the beginning of the Story. My god it just shows how many people don't read that shit.

Schu: she's lost it…

… Whatever….


End file.
